The Dragon Children Of Violent Rage And Prideful Destricution
by Kyuubi gear
Summary: When the dragon race is on the brink of extinction. The mother dragon makes a pack with humans to keep their race alive. However, She gives Ash Blake two legendary dragons to have in his care known in books as the dragons of power and potential.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: the legendary dragons of potential and power

A/n: Damn you funimation...-sighs- well I just finished the notes. And the first episode, To be honest I'm surprised that it's basically familiar of zero but backwards. It's cool and I like it.

So hey, Why not have a little fun with these 12 episodes hm? I only have two oc's and some other characters that are in my iPhone photos and notes. Who will befriend who, And Who will fall in Love. Look I'm a sucker for romantic okay.

My main oc's are done and ready, As well as their powers and abilities too. I'm using yugioh cards as inspiration for this story. Fan made cards count too, So feel free to throw in any ideas that you want to see, I also have everyone to have at least two love interests. You know, It's only fair.

Let's have some fun! Also things will be changed differently.

Many years ago, In the ancient days. There were many races of creatures. But none were as recognized as the dragons. The dragons were the most powerful creatures in the ancient times, They could harness powerful magic just like any other race in their time. However, There were two dragons that were considered then and as of now, Legendary.

However their original birth is an odd one, One that not many humans understand to this day. However the Elbaff are the only ones to know how these two dragons are truly born. But these dragons were legendary and special for a reason, And other races had either tried to hunt them down, Although the result was foolish to try so. Or the two dragons fought with one another to the death. Many theories have been made but none know the real answer as to their extinction.

These dragons had the ability to naturally be born with extremely high amounts of powerful astral, And didn't have to draw it from the earth like the other races did. However these two dragons, While legends, Were vastly different. One was known as "The dragon of power", the other "The dragon of potential".

They were known as the blue eyes white dragons and the red eyes black dragons.

These two dragons were counterparts of one another, And would playfully fight one another in combat for fun. They considered their counterparts equals, But then over the spam of a decade, They just stopped existing. Thus is where the rumors began.

However...they weren't all gone. As only two still remained. Still sleeping in their stones.

-Albion Forest, the scared tree-

Deep within the albion forest lies a giant tree, This tree housed the mother dragon. The mother dragon was the one who got to pick what child would become a breeder and who would not when they are at the age of 7 and going through the orphan rite. The mother dragon was in her tree, As she was gently petting the two stones that housed the last two legendary dragons of the past.

The mother dragon had found them long ago in a small hard to find cave. She was at the time surprised to find the stone eggs, But took them with her and has cared for them ever since. But she couldn't care for them for long, As she was dying. And the dragon race was on the brink of extinction. In her days she had learned from other dragons that the red eyes black dragons and blue eyes white dragons were able to transform into humans to breed with and expand their race. Why they didn't do that to save their race was a mysterious one. But the mother dragon had decided that whoever she saw worthy would care for them.

The mother dragon smiled at the stone eggs.

"I'm sorry that I can't care for you two. But whoever I pick, The two of you will be in his or her care. I may not be the mother of all dragons, As I am only a system. But...I guess that I could consider myself a "mother" to the two of you" she said "I have been taking care of you for a long time, And, As a mother. I think that I should let the two of you experience the world in someone else's care".

That's when she sensed two visitors within her domain. The mother dragon stood up as she looked down at her "Children".

"Looks like today is that day for the two of you" she said.

The mother dragon then left to see who had entered her home, She saw a little girl and boy. She then decided that the boy would be the one to take care of her "Children". However after she chose the boy to be a breeder and not the girl, He tried to reason with her. However such reasoning was futile as he was to be given a powerful dragon. But the boy had transferred his dragon to the girl, Causing a huge magical explosion that resulted in the loss of his left arm.

The mother dragon then appeared in human form to him "Foolish boy" she said in a motherly tone as she walked over to him and gently placed her hand on him. "Ash Blake" she said "You have much to do, And you have excellent potential. Which is why I am handing over my two "Children" to you for you to take care of. Teach them well to the best of your abilities, For they are the last two legendary dragons on this earth".

The mother dragon then restored his arm with a new one, Now branding a unique starbrand on him.

-Ash's home-

Ash was asleep in his bed, His mother and sister had found him outside of the forest knocked out and next to two stone like eggs. They took him and the eggs home with them, Placed him in his room and allowed him to recover.

"Hmmm...huh?" Ash grumbled as he sat up "Mmm, What happened? Hm?" Ash then saw his left arm was covered with black ink as it resembled a tattoo. He sighed "I'm a breeder now...great..." he said with disappointment. That's when he saw the two stone like eggs in his room.

"What are those?" He said as he got up from his bed and went over to them, He stood over them as he then touched them both. "They feel warm, When did I-" That's when he remembered what the dragon mother had said:

~I am handing over my two "Children" to you for you to take care of. Teach them well to the best of your abilities, For they are the last two legendary dragons on this earth~

"Last two dragons? What did she mean by that?". However Ash's thoughts were interrupted as the stone like eggs then started to glow brightly. Ash backed up from them as they just glowed more and more. As the glowing got larger, That's when his mother and sister came into the room.

"Ash, What's wrong?" Ash's mother said as she then saw the glowing light in front of her start to fade. Revealing two seven year old boys. The family was speechless.

"Children?" Ash's mother said as she walked over to them.

"Why would the mother dragon give me her sons?" Ash said out-loud as his mother held the two sleeping boys. "The dragon mother gave them to you?" Ash's mother asked him as her son nodded at her. His mother looked at the boys, She didn't expect for her son to get two parrs. However what was odd was that they were not in her sons starbrand. As everyone who got their starbrand would always have an infant dragon in their brand. Ash's mother then smiled at the boys.

"Well, Looks like we'll be very busy with these two" she said.

A/n: done, Sorry about this. I had just finished watching episode 3 of the show. And all I have to say is...

Zombie dragons...with tentacles...

Why...

Anyway, All comments are welcomed and if I made any mistakes, I'll be sure to fix them. See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: life as humans

A/n: okay, So I see I messed up a few parts in spelling. I fixed them, Hmm However I might have to make a codex for the blue eyes white and red eyes black dragons. Other than that I hope you enjoy.

-9 years latter-

Nine years had passed since Ash Blake and his family took in the two dragon humanoid children. They had to teach them a lot of things about the world since they didn't know anything at all when they were born. Needless to say, It was interesting raising them. Since they weren't related by blood, They decided to consider themselves brothers.

Ash had named them in honor of their traits:

The first was Cobalt. Cobalt was born from the white stone egg, He had white long hair that reached past his shoulders, And gorgeous blue eyes. He had the blood of the blue eyes white dragon within him as well as it's powers and forms.

The second was his "Brother" Viper. Viper had black shaggy hair and red crimson eyes and held the blood of the red eyes black dragon within him. He, Like his brother had the forms and powers of a red eyes.

Ash, His sister Linda, And their mother had fun raising them and making them feel like part of the family. They were a handful, But it made everything worthwhile. That was, However...until they got access to their dragweiss. But unlike other dragons, The dragweiss of a red eyes and blue eyes was very different. It had the same explanations of any other dragweiss, But when it came to arks, Ark weapons, And forms was where it stood out:

First were the forms, A blue eyes white dragon has a much faster age lifecycle then a red eyes black dragon does. Once a blue eyes white dragon is born, It gains access to it's adult form. Which is an adult blue eyes white dragon. As for a red eyes black dragon, It gains it's baby chick form, Then grows up into a wyvern, Then becomes a red eyes black dragon adult. They could access other forms, But in order to access them. They would have to unlock their new form in order to use it. Thankfully their main forms of their lifecycle could be used limitlessly without any issues. Each stage had a different number of uses a day.

Since Viper was born he had access to his red eyes wyvern form, As well as his adult form. But as for his other forms, They were limited and could only be used at least 3 times a day. Minus his last two forms, His stage 4 form could only be used twice, While his final form could only be used once.

As for Cobalt, He only had five forms. One form less than Viper. Cobalt had access to his blue eyes white dragon form, But as for his other forms they could only be used twice a day unlike Vipers . However his final form was the same as Vipers as it could only be used once.

Next was the ark, Since the ancient times this was achieved by their unique dragweiss. The blue eyes white dragons and red eyes black dragons only had access to one sword and one long range weapon. They could make it without the need for them to evolve into a Maestro. This also applied to their ark armor as well. As they only had one set of armor for them.

They are also the only dragons that couldn't be tamed or ridden or be commanded by any authorities. The reason for this is because of what they are.

The blue eyes white dragons are prideful ones, And the thought of it being tamed would be a stain on not just itself, But on it's entire race. However there have been some very rare reports from the ancient times that a blue eyes white dragon would allow a person to ride them if they found them worthy.

The red eyes black dragons were ones of violence. And even if a person tried to tame it, It would surely kill them without hesitating. But if they could be bested in a fight, Then they would allow that person to ride them.

They also have the ability to communicate and locate any dragon. However, They aren't able to pass magic to other people. Speaking of magic, Since blue eyes white dragons and red eyes black dragons don't have a master. They can used magic at will, However the current age only knows two main magic attacks from the two dragons. That being the blue eyes white dragons white lightning and the red eyes black dragons inferno fire blast.

Ash and his adopted brothers had made sure to write everything down when Cobalt and Viper got access to their dragweiss. Since the current age didn't have much on the blue eyes white dragons or red eyes black dragons. They had to take what they could get. Sadly it was basically information on their attacks, Lifestyles, How they couldn't be tamed. And different books about their extinction.

However during those years they had spent, Ash's mother had allowed them to attend school. Grade school wasn't a big issue. However the only thing that they had to deal with was Cobalt and Vipers lack of starbrand. Since everyone had no idea that they were the last remaining legendary dragons in existence, And after Ash's mother had told them that when a child gets their starbrand or once their dragon is born from their starbrand, The mother dragon would inform all starbrand owners.

However the mother dragon never did inform the world of them. Maybe to keep them safe from anyone that would harm her "Sons". So the world had just saw them as regular children with some very impressive abilities, But even with their super strength and stamina. They were still made fun of because of their lack of a starbrand. But Ash knew the truth and never told anyone else. But he did his best, As well as his sister Linda to make them feel better.

Their personalities were like night and day. Cobalt was kind, Shy, Extremely sensitive. But followed his own sort of code when it came to his abilities. He, Unlike his brother wouldn't use his abilities to his advantage. And he would only transform into his true form only if his friends were in danger, Or if the situation was extremely critical. However when it came to his combat skills. His whole demeanor absolutely changed into that of one who was extremely serious and watchful of his opponent.

He got along with his human peers well, And tried his best to ignore he ones who had made fun of him and his brother.

Viper was his polar opposite. He was kindhearted, And treated some people with respect. But like a red eyes black dragon he was as short tempered as one, And aggressive if he had to be. He got his short temper from his adoptive brother Ash, And was told thousands of times not to use his abilities around people. However that fell on deaf ears half the time. That is, Until they went to Ansarivan Dragonar Academy last year. For today was their second year there.

-Ansarivan Dragonar Academy, Apollo halls, Ash's room-

It was midnight and everyone was sleeping. Save for a few students that were up. However Ash was in his bed on his back as he then felt his body to stiff.

"Why...? Why can't I move?" Ash said to himself until a voice giggled in his proximity.

"Hehe, It's alright. Please don't be afraid, Ash Blake" the voice said. Ash looked over to see a beautiful, Voluptuous woman sitting up as she then smiled and leaned down to his chest. Pressing her large breasts onto his chest.

"Who...are you?" Ash asked her "And how do you know my name?".

"Me? Why, You can call me, Navi" Navi said as she then proceeded to pull up his shirt and examine every part of his ripped chest and bandaged left arm that covered his starbrand. Navi could see Ash's expression as she smiled at him "Heh, Don't worry. This is the required ceremony for the navi that's about to be born into this world" Navi said "And it's to entrust her to you, As the mother dragon has entrusted to you her two sons to look after".

That's when Navi smirked as she then placed her finger on her lips "Those boys, They need a mate in order for their race to survive. If they die, Then the blue eyes white dragon and red eyes black dragon race will no longer exist. I'm sure that you can find them someone that will court with them. My dear Ash Blake. Hehehe".

-morning-

"Gah!" Ash sprang up from his bed as he panted, The morning sun coming into his room as he felt the sweat from his forehead coming down.

"What was that? Jeez, What a weird dream..." Ash said as he held his left arm. He then remembered what Navi said to him. "That woman...how...how does she know about Cobalt and Viper being the red eyes black dragon and blue eyes white dragon? I'll have to see her again tonight in my dream if I can ask that question" Ash said to himself as a knock was then heard on his door.

"Ash, Are you awake? It's Cobalt!".

"Oh hey, Cobalt! Yeah, Here I come!".

Ash then got out of bed as he got dressed as he opened his door to see Cobalt and Viper. Cobalt was wearing the school uniform as well as a special red scarf that he had received as a gift from someone last year. Viper however was wearing the training duster coat and got it customized to be a trench coat as he had on fingerless gloves and black boots. He had on the school pants, But wore a sleeveless red shirt under his coat as he had black bandages on both of his arms.

"Well, Look at who's ready for the second year of school" Ash jokingly said as Cobalt smiled and Viper sighed as he then smirked at his brothers.

"This year should be good" Cobalt said as he was fixing up his scarf "I just hope that things work out...".

"Tck! As if!" Viper said "You know damn well that we're going to be called out like last year! All because we don't have starbrands! We're basically outcasts here. And students have been talking behind our backs about us! You know that, Cobalt!".

Cobalt gulped as he started to look crestfallen, His brother was right. Everyone in the whole academy knew that they were the only ones who didn't have a starbrand. And they were mocked because of it, And were giving the nickname "Starless ones" last year. While Ash was considered the "problem child" because of his lack of dragon that hadn't been born.

They were sadly in the category of outcasts, But they did have some friends. However Viper was considered the worst in the school. Ever since last year when he and his brother were given their nicknames. Viper would lash out at anyone who would dare mock him, Or his brothers. He didn't care about anyone's status, All that mattered to him was putting jerks in their place.

This gained him an extra nickname that the other students called him by known as "The red eyed brat", An insult that Viper would be known by. The other students never could understand why Cobalt and Viper were attending the academy at all if they didn't have a starbrand. So rumors began to fly left and right, And many students just kept adding more to the fire.

As Cobalt was getting nervous about the whole thing, Ash then placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Hey now Viper. You know how sensitive Cobalt gets about things like this" Ash said as he reassured him "Just relax Cobalt, This year will be fine. Trust me".

"Okay...thanks Ash..." Cobalt said shyly.

Viper crossed his arms as he smiled at them. 'Maybe Ash is right' Viper thought 'Maybe it, Might be a good year for them. Unfortunately for me...I'll have to deal with the jackasses...'. Viper then felt Ash pat him on the shoulder as well.

"Come on Viper" Ash said "You don't have to think the negative all the time. Be positive, Yes, Last year sucked. But it could all change this year" he said. Viper just looked at Ash for a bit before showing a smirk on his lips.

"Heh, Very well" Viper said.

"That's the sprit! Come on, Let's go to the main hall". Ash, Cobalt, And Viper then started to head to the main hall of the academy to their class.

-the main hall-

The students all gathered to the main hall to head to their classes for their second year. Everyone was conversing with someone, However a large group of students had formed at the notice board.

"The Aires dragon arc festival! It's almost time for it you guys!" one girl said. Said girl had a slim waist with a good physical appearance. Her eyes were purple and her hair was brown. She had her hair in the form of spirals up to her hip. That girl was Jessica Valentine.

"Are you going to join Jessica?" One of her friends asked her.

"I'm still thinking about it" Jessica said.

However as soon as Ash, Cobalt, And Viper walked in everyone then turned their attention to them. The boys were going to do their best to avoid the negative stares and slurs that they heard. Viper had a hood sewn into his trench coat as he wore it over his head as the hood shadowed his eyes and nose, Only showing his mouth that only had a frown on it. His eyes glowed in the darkness of his hood, Giving him an intimidating look.

"Hey, Check it out" One student said.

"Who are they?" one first year student said.

"That's Ash Blake, The schools number one problem child. And his brothers Cobalt And Viper Blake. The last one you have to worry about" a second year said.

"Why?".

"Because he's known here as the red eyed brat, A very viscous and extremely aggressive guy. You don't want to be his friend". Another second year said.

"It's amazing that they've made it to senior when their parrs haven't been born yet". Another student said.

"That's because Cobalt and Viper can't give birth to any parrs. They don't have starbrands" another student said.

Seriously?! Then...why are those two here at this school?". A first year student said in shock.

The three just ignored them, However that's when Viper stopped walking as he then slowly looked over at the crowd of students at the notice board. The students all felt uncomfortable and uneasy when he aimed his red piercing eyes at them. Jessica swallowed as she just looked into his eyes.

'The hell...' Jessica thought 'Why the hell is he staring at us like that?'.

Viper then looked away from them as he followed after his brothers, He tried his best to be calm, But it was quickly fading. As he walked up the stairs, He passed by two second year students.

"They say, Most parrs pick up after their masters, So I bet his brother Ash's parr is gonna be a big screw up just like he is" one of the students said within earshot of Viper.

That's when Viper snapped as he then quickly grabbed the student by the neck and held him up, Viper's hood coming down from his head showing his now sharp teeth and raging glare in his red eyes.

"YOU WANNA RUN THAT BY ME AGAIN BOY?! BECAUSE SO HELP ME YOU BETTER START PRAYING TO WHATEVER GOD THAT YOU HAVE RIGHT NOW BEFORE I-".

"Viper! Easy now!".

Viper looked over to see that it was Ash's friend Raymond. "Viper, Put him down" Raymond said "You don't have to let your anger solve all your problems out".

Viper just looked at Raymond as Ash and Cobalt came over to him. "Put him down now, Viper" Ash demanded his brother. Viper glared back at the student as he then gently placed him back to his feet. However Viper had to do at least a little damage to the student that mocked his brothers parr as he then kicked the student in the groin as hard as he possibly could, Thanks to his super strength it wasn't hard. The student wailed in utter pain as he held his lower part.

"Jeez man it was a joke!" The other student said.

"That wasn't a joke!" Viper said "He did that on purpose to piss me off! And I won't stand for it!".

"You haven't changed a bit red eyed brat...".

Viper and the others then saw Max at the end of the stairs. Cobalt waved at him "Hello, Max" Cobalt said in a friendly tone.

"Hello Cobalt, Glad to see that at least one of you are in control of your actions, And temper". Max said as he looked at Viper who just gave Max a nasty smirk.

"Oh...it's you, Fucking goody two shoes..." Viper mumbled under his breath. "I heard that, Viper!" Max said "Viper look, We're seniors now. So act like it okay? And for the love of god stop losing that damn temper of yours when someone makes a crack at you. You just might mess with the wrong person" Max said seriously.

"Like I care..." Viper said "People that mock other people for their own personal satisfaction need to be taken care of!".

"And that's why you have no friends..." Cobalt added as Viper looked at him.

"Can it! Princess pet!" Viper said back.

"Hey! Don't you bring princess Silvia into this conversation!" Cobalt said now getting a bit angry. Viper just snickered at his brother. "Why? It's true and everyone knows it. You and that bitch have been getting close. Honestly, I can't understand what you like in her Cobalt. You could do so much better".

Cobalt looked away from his brother blushing a bit "I...don't like the princess..." Cobalt said.

"Oh?" Raymond said "Then why are you blushing then?".

Cobalt then started to get even redder than before as he then ran upstairs, The others then looked at Viper who was snickering still. Max adjusted his glasses as he sighed. "I swear, You're just only going to cause more trouble for yourself this year i just know it" Max said as Viper calmed down.

"Hey, More fun for me" Viper said "But we can talk about that latter. Let's head to class". Ash and Raymond agreed with that as Max then walked passed them. "Well the new year is starting!" Raymond said "New Year, New cute and hot girls!".

"Didn't you say that last year?" Ash and Viper said in unison.

-classroom-

Everyone was going to their classrooms to start the first lesson. Cobalt had made his way inside of his first class to get away from his brothers teasing. He sighed as he then placed his hand on the scarf that was around his neck.

"Viper...I swear man..." Cobalt said as a voice then called out to him.

"Cobalt!".

Cobalt then looked over to see a beautiful young woman. She had with long eyelashes, white skin, ice blue eyes, large breasts, and a well slender figure as well as long blonde hair. She was Silvia Lautreamont, The fourth princess of the Lautreamont family. She kindly waved at her only friend in the whole school. Cobalt started to smile as he walked over to her.

"Good morning princess" Cobalt said happily "It's good to see you again". Silvia couldn't help but smile back at Cobalt. She had met Cobalt last year in the summer in the the library. And she hadn't forgotten that day ever since.

-flashback-

Cobalt was looking over the current books on the blue eyes white dragons. He was trying to find anything different about his race, But so far the results were the same. He closed the 8th book and rubbed his temples.

"-sighs- unbelievable..." Cobalt said "It's the same thing over and over again...I'm getting sick of it...". As he was rubbing his head, The sound of footsteps could be heard in the quiet library. Cobalt stopped what he was doing as he then looked up and saw a beautiful girl walking to the exit.

'Who is that?' Cobalt thought 'She's absolutely astonishing'.

He then proceeded to get up from his seat and go after her only for him to trip over his own feet and fall fast first, Knocking over two tables in the process. This however made the young woman stop opening the door halfway to leave as she turned around to see Cobalt rubbing his head.

"Wow..., That was terrible" Cobalt said.

"Indeed it was" a voice said "Don't you know how to walk on your own two feet?".

Cobalt looked over at the voice to see that it was the girl that he was going to go talk to. Cobalt sheepishly smiled at her as the girl just looked at him. Silvia then began to analyze his appearance.

'He's a first year, Obviously' Silvia thought 'He keeps himself clean, His clothes are in the right order...'. That's when she looked at his face, And a look of shock appeared.

'His eyes...and hair...they, They almost match my brothers'. She then had her mind race back to the images of her and her brother when they were younger. Cobalt then brushed his hair out of his face. However Silvia then decided to take action of the situation.

"Here" She said "Let me help you".

"Oh...umm, Th-thank you..." Cobalt said shyly as Silvia fixed his hair, She was able to figure out his personality. 'Shy, Nervous, But...kind' she thought as she finished.

"There, All done. You should be careful not to trip over your own feet next time" Silvia said. Cobalt nodded at her. "I understand, I'll keep that in mind miss...".

"Silvia Lautreamont, Fourth princess of the Lautreamont family".

"Cobalt Blake, It's a pleasure to meet you princess Silvia" Cobalt said.

-flashback end-

Ever since that day, The two had been inseparable. Silvia began to see Cobalt as the brother that she lost, While Cobalt was happy to have her as a friend. The two had bonded in a year from best friends, To a brother and sister like relationship. However over time Silvia began to have conflicting emotions about their relationship, As they then soon started to turn from sibling love, To romantic love. Cobalt actually then developed a crush on her during the end of the year, But was too shy to express his feelings to her, And decided to just keep them to himself.

Cobalt then walked over and sat next to Silvia as she then fixed the scarf that she had gotten him in the fall. Cobalt kept that scarf like his life depended on it, And treasured with all of his heart.

"I take it that you're ready for the second year, Cobalt?" Silvia asked him. Cobalt smiled as he nodded at her.

"You bet!" He said.

A/n: stopping here, Reviews are all welcomed.


End file.
